Amber Sunset
by RainShadowCK
Summary: Sequel to When a Red Moon Rises. When the news of the destruction of Earth reaches Storm’s ears from training in her home land. Will she be able to defeat the evil that is freezing time and destroying the planet with the help of the Z warriors?
1. Without the Flicker of Life

**Amber Sunset**

Summery: Sequel to W_hen a Red Moon Rises. _A short visit to the kingdom of Eshkar goes horribly wrong when the news of the destruction of Earth reaches Storm's ears. Will she be able to defeat the evil that is freezing time and destroying the planet with the help of the Z-warriors?

_A/N: THANK YOU THOMAS DROVIN YOU ARE GOD! I can feel the inspiration coursing through my veins! Yes, I am going to do a sequel! Everybody say 'haza!' I can now update more frequently since I have a computer in my own possession (thanks dad). Anyway, here's a thicker plot with more DBZ in it! I'll resubmit Storm's stats at the end of the chapter for those of you who need some refreshing… if you guys want to flame, you'd better back it up with a suggestion or I will get very angry and you don't want to see me like that! For those of you who didn't read **When a Red Moon Rises**, go away and don't come back until you do!_

"This is a normal conversation."

"_This is a mumble, whisper or mutter."_

'_This is a telepathic conversation.'_

_This is a character's personal thoughts._

_This is a character arguing with themselves._

_**This is a flashback or vision.**_

**Chapter one, Without the Flicker of Life…**

**In the depths of the forest, 1:01 a.m. August 4th**

**_Her voice was barely audible against the gathering thunder.  
"I will always love you…"_**

Time was like a morning mist, its swirling fog fading when dawn rises from her throne. Moments blurred like Trunks' vision; swamped with hot tears distorting the blood stained, ashen landscape. He was not ashamed of the pure emotion cascading from his eyes—he freely cried.

Rako's corpse cackled in the dying embers, emitting a putrid stench into the still air. The red moon glared down upon the grey scene and reality hit him in the face like a wet rag.

_She's dead… She's really dead!_

_Maybe… maybe I could help her… Bring her back…_

_But how… She's gone!_

_Maybe if I bring her to mom… She could help…_

'_You might as well try!' _Master butted in.

He clutched Storm's icy hands as if to cling to the fabric of her life, hoping against all odds that he could save her. Determination set in his gleaming eyes; he cradled her body in his arms and took off into the air, chasing the very wind itself.

Vegeta bolted suddenly up from his lying down position, waking Bulma in the process. Unfairly, sleep had graced his wife, allowing her to peacefully lie as _he _tossed ad turned. As much as Vegeta hated to admit it, he was worried about his son; that is what had warded off the slumber. Although Trunks did not mention anything as to clue in why he and Storm had left so suddenly into the woods, Vegeta could guess. It was not the first time he saw the fire of a battle kindle in the eyes of his own blood. Vegeta had waited all day and night for the two to return and they had not. Now, just as he was drifting between reality and the dream realm, he sensed something horribly wrong. Trunks was returning, his ki energy normal; carrying who he guessed was Storm, her energy flickering between low and none.

"What is it?" Bulma irritably groaned, annoyed from being woken from her peaceful slumber.

Vegeta stood and walked to the bedroom door. "Something's wrong."

Bulma sat up when he had said this and began to ask what it was. She was only to be silenced by the sharp closing of the door.

Vegeta (fully clothed) briskly walked to the front door' meeting Trunks halfway.

He was clasping the limp, bloodied body of the girl he loved to his chest. Trunks could not manage to utter a single word as Vegeta, emotionless, took her from him and flashed to the rejuvenation chamber room. Trunks shortly followed, bringing Bulma with him.

His white shirt was still wet from her blood as he sat on a chair off to the side of the room.

Bulma pealed off Storm's blood soaked clothing to search for the most serious wounds as Vegeta stood beside his son. Her naked body gleamed under the intense glow of the operation lamp and Trunks looked on, heart torn into pieces at the very thought of having to see her like this. Vegeta looked down at his son; Trunks' cheeks were gleaming with tears. Vegeta bit back the urge to tell him to quit crying and take it like a man. He instead clasped his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Bulma checked for any flicker of life but could find none.

—

The village elders gathered around the thunder goddess, hiding their face and averting their eyes as was the custom. Sweet smelling incense lingered in the air of the temple-tent, giving it a last atmosphere for the meeting. The light of the embers cut through the pitch blackness, second only to the light emitting from the misty-eyed goddess. Her golden tassels flowed like a river of wheat, caressing her just below the shoulder blades. The quiver of thunder arrows pressed the white tunic up against her divine skin.

The eldest elder; the one who had been old long before the others were born; had the authority to address her.

"Oh Ithar, we come to thee in hopes that thee hast had news of the princess fall upon thine ears. Oh great one, what do the gods willest?"

The thunder goddess hid her tears.

"As ye know, I myself hast trained thine young ruler that she shalt overcome her kin." She paused

"And yet, the gods still grudge her family and Rako's black curse took her. The gods refuse to help bring her back." The thunder goddess fist glowed brightly as her anger formed a thunder bolt. The eldest spoke again, tentatively.

"Mayhap, thine divinity and the magic of the village can light the spark in the princess' soul once again?"

Ithar sighed "Mayhap… I would suppose it is worth a try. Go fourth and gather the magic beings of the village—only the best as we cannot mess up. I will wait here, make haste!"

With that, the elders, lit by the spark of hope, rushed to find the witches, warlocks and others that were capable of magic.

**Name: **Storm  
**  
Nickname: **N/A

**Date of Birth: **September 13th, 1984

**Age: **19

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Akari (this is a special race of superior beings greater than that of a human. Most of them choose to appear in their Spirit form, whatever their soul desires them to be; however some do prefer to take upon the shape of a human or human like being)  
Spirit Form: Grey wolf, roughly the size proportion of a Siberian Tiger, with pitch black wings

**Physical Features:  
**Height: 5'8''  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Eye Color: Stormy Grey  
Hair Color: Coal Black

**Appearance: **Storm has an average body build considered for humans. Her pale and fragile looking features offset her black hair. Her hair is cut at about her waist and her bangs just above her brow line.

**Personality: **Storm has a very quiet personality and tends to keep her feelings stuffed inside her. Her only outlet, she believes, is cutting; which she does frequently. She is very depressed and wants so much to be loved and other people took advantage of that. From being scarred so many times, she has given up on love all together and withdraws into herself. Storm has the tendency to judge people before getting to know them and jumps to conclusions. If she doesn't meditate, he anger is provoked easily and she gets violent. She is also a deep thinker.

**Powers/Abilities/Skills: **She is able to change back and forth between her Spirit and Human form. She took martial arts when she was younger and is fairly good at it. She has the ability to shoot blasts of energy from her hands/paws or mouth (when she is in her Spirit Form) She is an able spell caster and has telepathic skills as well as telekinesis.

**Weapons: **N/A

**Short History: **Storm does not really remember her childhood before her foster parents. All she knows about her parents is they died (well, now she knows a lot more but this is based on the beginning of the book… Kind of…). Her foster mother, Sarah, was married to a man named John. Before John died, the two adults were the best foster parents a kid could have. When Storm was about nine, Sarah and John were arguing about her; John, in an angry rage, tore down the street and smashed his car into an oncoming truck, dieing instantly. The nine-year-old Storm saw the whole event from her bedroom window. Sarah and Strom never forgot the reason of the argument and Sarah was constantly reminding her every night. She loved him and missed him so much, every night she would try to drink the memory of him away. She would tell Storm it was her fault that John died and that she was a stupid and worthless girl. Then she would beat her.

_A/N:_ _Ok, I'm sorry this one isn't that long but I promise it will get better. Just a note, time in Eshkar passes slower than earth time. It's like, a parallel dimension, not another planet. Please review!_


	2. Ronkallta

_A/N: I know the times are jumping around and it may seem confusing at first. Since Eshkar and Earth are not dimensionally connected, the times may vary. I've placed the timestamps for your sake, so that you might have a better gist of what is going on.  
**Thomas Drovin: Thanks for your review! I will definitely e-mail you with any questions…**_

_**KrillBall: Hugs Your welcome!**_

**Chapter two, Ronkallta**

**Eshkar, 2:15 a.m., August 4th**

A handful of people, along with the six elders, gathered around the mouth of the temple-tent. All of them were ready and willing to complete and succeed at the task at hand. Ithar called out to them, her voice like the sad song of the morning dove, to come inside. The cloaked heads flowed like a stream into the tent where the goddess was dwelling at the moment, when she spent time with the mortals. The room was dimly lit, the coals barely glowing, casting an eerie shimmer on the faces of the company. There were thirteen of them, including the immortal, ready to begin the ritual.

Ithar addressed the eldest.

"Are there no more?"

The old woman sadly shook her head.

"All 'twas left from the massacre has been summoned."

Ithar's heart sank. She was the only one who knew how dangerous it was to perform the _Ronkallta _with thirteen or less people. Less magic could cause there to be a gap in the tapestry of the chant they were about to weave. However, Ithar was willing to take the chance. Storm had become somewhat of a daughter to the tender hearted goddess; the girl had become like one of her own, as if she herself had raised her. In a way, she had.

"Let us begin!"

—

**Rejuvenation chamber room, 1:35 a.m., August 4th**

Bulma turned slowly to face her son.

"_She's gone…" _she sadly whispered, as if she didn't believe the readings of the instruments herself.

Trunks palled and time seemed to stop. His eyes held no tears left for him to cry as the world around him caved in, compressing his lungs and preventing him from breathing freely. The only other time he could remember feeling such a mixture of hate and sorrow was when the androids had maliciously slaughtered Gohan, his mentor. Thankfully, then he could go back in time and warn the Z warriors ahead of time of the android's approach. But this time… This time he couldn't go back. He knew in his heart that even if he did warn his past self, Rako would still come back and kill her. His heart couldn't bear the weight of having to see her dying in his arms again.

_Reality bites with a variety of sizes of teeth…_

Trunks mechanically walked over to Storm's lifeless body.

_No, she can't be gone! Just hours ago I was holding her in my arms… She cannot be gone, I refuse to believe that!_

Denial cushioned his mind from being psychologically scarred any further than he already had been.

Bulma walked out of the room as he began to talk to Storm as if there was still a sliver of hope left.

"I never realized you hated your life that much." he smiled weakly. "You must've had it pretty rough considering how much you've cut…" he glanced at her ribbon-like arms and ran his fingers up to her shoulder, gently caressing her wounds. His eyes traveled to her misshapen face, covered in the bruises dealt by her foster mother, Sarah.

"_Who beat you like this…" _he whispered, pondering the blackened circles around her eyes. _"There's still so much about you that I don't know yet… As soon as you get better, we'll go someplace far away and get to know one another." _He smiled again and cupped the right side of her face with his hand.

"_I know things were bad for you at home and you hated living but…what about now?" _he traced the outline of he blue lips, gently like a summer breeze would flow through the leaves on a hot day.

"_Do you still want to die? I wish I could make you see all the good things in life… I love you so much…" _he looked into her pale face _"Isn't that enough?"_

—

**Eshkar, 2:19 a.m., August 4th**

The company clasped hands, forming a circle around the goddess. Although they knew how to form the spell, none of them (except Ithar) knew how great of a risk they were about to take. The incense swirled around them as they began.

"_Witca ta pronta wok ta imazol sel har-lish ban kalltal ecno oni…" _The melodic murmur of the voices filled the atmosphere. With every spoken word, a circle began to form around the inside edge of the group (around the goddess), growing brighter with each passing moment.

"_Le mos vizlo ban to morgal wok ban silko e sel ki lusto tis bishka tis ban felno…" _ Threads of blue light erupted from the chest of each person, including Ithar's who's was the brightest. The threads met in the center (Ithar's flowing from the center to the outside)creating a thirteen point star.

"…_Witca ta pronta wok imazal sel har-lish ban kalltal ecno oni…" _The threads intertwined and slowly weaved themselves into one single fabric, thus completing the spell. The group hummed the single last note "ee", concentrating their magic into the fabric. As the spell ended, the circle spiraled into the ground, leaving the tent darkened (aside from the luminescent glow from the goddess). The thirteen held their breath, anxiously awaiting the news of if their spell was successful or not.

—

**Rejuvenation chamber room, 1:40 a.m., August 4th**

"_**I love you…isn't that enough?"**_

Trunks' words hung in the air, drifting just above Storm's body. He felt guilt wash over him like an unforgiving stream of misery, sickening his stomach. He regretted the words just as they had left his mouth.

_No. It's not her fault. I shouldn't blame her…_

He gazed at her glistening body drenched in the blood of her own sorrow, with an aching longing in his heart. Somehow he felt guilty, as if her death had been caused by him.

_After all, _he thought to himself, _I was supposed to save her. _His vision swam and he angrily whipped away his tears.

_I did try… _he smiled sheepishly.

_I don't even know why I fell for her… I barely know anything about her!_

She_ barely knows anything about herself!_

He glanced at the door briefly to see if his mother and father had truly left him alone to wallow in his misery.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He jerked back to the corpse.

Storm's body was covered in strange, bluish writing, glowing eerily as if coming from inside of her flesh. His mind reeled with madness as he searched for an explanation for this strange phenomenon. Hushed voices filled the air, rising and falling in volume like the ocean waves rolling in from the sea. With the last note of the last word, a blue stream of light burst from within her, finding its exit through her eye sockets. The light disappeared as it hit the ceiling and ceased just as suddenly as it had appeared.

He looked at her body curiously, searching for anything different.

_A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! Review Please!_


	3. Dreaming of the Future

_A/N: I know it seems like there is little to no DBZ stuff in here but I promise you it **will**! This is going to be one long Fan Fiction (I think) and I am doing a FuruBa fan fiction at the same time. So, don't get discouraged if I haven't updated I don't give up on stories!_

_**Thomas Drovin: laughs evilly don't give Trunks too much credit for 'resurrecting' Storm… since all he really did was talk… laugh but, I guess that he **will **play a more important part in the story hint hint **_

**_Krillball: I think I'd be sad too if my true love was brutally murdered and revenge was…well…impossible since Rako was half dead already and killing him was no fun. Thank you for loving this fic! _**

**Chapter three, Dreaming of the Future**

**Rejuvenation chamber room, 1:52 a.m., August 4th **

Trunks placed his hand gently above her left breast, feeling for a heartbeat. _...thump…thump…thump. _He immediately called for his mother. Bulma ran to the table, shortly followed by Vegeta's brisk pace. Bulma pushed the cold metal of the stethoscope to Storm's steadily warming skin.

"_She's breathing!"_ Bulma uttered in shocked disbelief.

"Christ, woman, don't just gape at her! Put her in the damn chamber!" Vegeta's voice hinted to his soft side. Trunks lovingly lifted her and placed her into the chamber to heal.

Now only time would tell.

**Eshkar, 2:31 a.m., August 4th**

Ithar searched for a thread of consciousness from Storm's mind with suspense thick in the air.

The thread was weak, but still there. Ithar breathed a sigh of relief but she couldn't shake off the feeling that performing the spell had been a grave mistake. She had chosen not to inform the magics yet so not to strike fear into the hearts of the townsfolk. She knew as well as they the evil in the generation before Storm, for many years they had quaked in fear at the thought of a cruel queen. Not a day went by that they had not feared their fate.

Now, Ithar worried herself that the thirteen cursed the new queen.

As the magics left, Ithar spoke in Storm's mind.

'_Storm? Can you hear me?'_

Ithar sensed a spark of recognition.

'_Can you speak to me?'_

'…_P…pain…'_

Ithar's heart leapt into her throat. The emotions of a mother for her child swam through her and she lovingly replied.

'_Yes my child, I know… Rest now…'_

**Rejuvenation chamber room, 1:55a.m., August 4th**

Bulma and Vegeta left their son to wait for the recovery of his fallen heartache. Trunks gazed at her body, suspended in the liquid and attached to many wires. Her hair flowed around her as if a wind was blowing. He tried to contact her telepathically but a sharp pain prevented him from drawing close to her mind.

Storm's master spoke.

'_Let her rest!' _She scolded.

Time passed painfully slowly as each second seemed longer and more drawn out. Fatigue slowly washed over Trunks' body and he began to drift into a fitful slumber.

—

Everywhere he looked, Trunks saw the frozen screams of people, stopped mid stride and encased in an icy membrane. The queasy purple sky slowly faded along with the rest of the bizarre area, leaving only him and the pitch blackness of solitude. In the distance was Storm, wearing only a blank stare and a coat of blood. Her hands reached toward him lovingly, but her face read differently. There was no tenderness in those black eyes.

A cobblestone road winded into the emptiness, giving him a way to reach her. Trunks began to run to her but a strange force was pulling her backwards. Friza, King Cold, and other defeated enemy's laughter filled his ears, causing him to run with more ferocity. Storm's eyes filled with a bloody red liquid as her fingers grew unnaturally long, as she bared her fangs, reaching out with a hunger. A hunger for…

Trunks jumped as the beep of the computers signaled the healing process' finish. The water began to drain onto the floor when the door opened. Trunks looked up as Storm opened her eyes. She gulped in the air as if it were a drug and ran into his arms.

He held her bear, shivering body.

"Your…cold…" he managed to choke out.

She buried her face in his shoulder and could not find the energy to cry. He at her heavily scarred arms—the scars that were too deep to fade even with time. She breathed in his sent, drinking it in until she absorbed it with every fiber of her being, forever committing it to her memory.

'_I'm back…'_

**Eshkar, 3:00 a.m., August 4th**

Ithar's heart filled with joy.

'_Storm?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You must come to Eshkar! Bring whomever you wish but meet me in the forest where you battled Rako.'_

'_Alright then, I'll be there in the mid afternoon.'_

Ithar smiled and returned to the dwelling place of the gods.

**Rejuvenation chamber room, 4:01 a.m., August 4th**

Trunks took a blanket from a chair and wrapped it around Storm's body. She sighed contently and smiled up at Trunks.

She _was _truly back.

_A/N: Sorry this one is short… I kind of started big and faded away at the ending. The next chapter will be better (aside form the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block!)_


	4. Vegeta too?

_A/N: Thanks to my loyal reviewers, all…three of you… Much extra thanks for Thomas Drovin for all of the help. You and maybe krillball:p threw the ladder of hope down into the black pit of writers block in which I am no longer contained! I haven't had much time to update because I've had four projects due in the course of a three day time frame. Doesn't that just suck? And to Jaime I just wanted to say; "I don't need to fantasize, you are my pet all the time. I don't mind if you go blind, you get what you get until you're through with mine." (Inside joke everyone!)_

_I just want to make a quick note that when I describe a verb in italics; it is being done telepathically, such as:_

Storm _spoke _to him.

She _picked up_ the boulder.

**Chapter four, Vegeta Too?**

**Storm's room, 12:34 p.m., August 4th**

'_Storm? Storm, where are you?'_

Storm yawned and turned over on her side.

'_Sleeping, why?'_

'_We need you in Eshkar now! Something terrible is happening!'_

Storm shot up.

'_Alright, I'll be there in the woods in roughly a half an hour.'_

'_Wear the armor I put in your closet.'_

Storm curiously peered into her closet, searching for what Ithar meant. In the musty scented enclosure was an article of clothing that appeared so out of place amongst the cotton and denim. She removed the leather armor that she had seen on her mother in her dream vision.

It was as if it molded right to her very body, melting into her skin as she fitted it to herself. Just then, there was a gentle rapping on the door. She stared _through_ the wood and saw Trunks. With a flickered motion of her wrist, the door _opened _on her command. Trunks stepped in and examined her body.

"I want you to come with me to Eshkar."

Trunks looked puzzled.

"But you've only just recovered!'

"I know but my people are in danger and I fear I will need your help this time."

He nodded.

"Do you know what kind of a foe you are facing?"

She sighed and replied that she did not.

"However, if it were terribly powerful, Master would've told me."

'_And I want you to train here too.' _Ithar added

Storm relayed the information to Trunks.

"We should get going though."

Trunks smiled grimly.

"Never a dull moment."

Storm's raven black hair fell just below her waist, blowing in the gusts. The brownish leather molded to her even as she transformed. It was as if there were some form of spell fixed to the material.

"Where are you two headed off to now?" Vegeta walked up behind them just as soon as Storm's feet touched the grass. When no one answered he turned to his son.

"Well?"

Storm found her voice.

"My people are in danger."

Vegeta smirked.

"_Your people_," He mimicked her "You act as if you are queen!"

"That's because I am." She growled

"Well, I'm coming too. Anyone object?"

Storm rolled her eyes, realizing the stubbornness of the Sayan. She rose up into the air on her pitch black wings, Vegeta and Trunks followed.

Storm curiously attempted to read Vegeta's mind, to try and discover his true intentions of why he wanted to join them.

'_What do you think you're doing, girl?'_

Storm recoiled sharply in shock at Vegeta's voice. He sensed her reaction and inwardly chuckled. She continued onward without saying another word to him.

'_Why is your father following us, anyway?' _Storm _asked _Trunks

'_Maybe he wants to see how well you fight?'_

'_I don't know…'_

They came upon a crater shaped area of the forest which was blackened from the past fight. Storm curved her winds towards the ground slightly and began to circle lower. Trunks and Vegeta simply lowered themselves to the ground, taking less of an effort than Storm's longer decent. Her feet gently touched the ground as she transformed. Vegeta flinched at her sudden transformation. He regained his composure.

"_This _is where you fought?" Vegeta laughed "The times I've _argued _provoked more damage to the landscape than this tiny scratch!"

Storm began to gather energy in her palm as if to retaliate but thought better of it.

_He's a waste of my time anyway._

She thought bitterly.

Just then, a flash of light blinded the three and enveloped their bodies, encasing them in a sun-like structure. Trunks covered his eyes while Vegeta squinted in attempt to see through the blinding white. Storm transformed again and wrapped her black feathery wings about herself and the other two, shielding both her own eyes and the eyes of the other two. The light grew in intensity with the passing seconds and Storm wondered if it could get any brighter.

'_What's going on?' _Trunks worriedly _said_.

'_I'm not so sure… I just hope its not some new foe…' _Storm was filled with dread upon the realization of this new possibility.

The light continued to intensify.

_A/N: I'm sorry it was a short and uneventful chapter! Homework has been rigorous lately and it's hard for me to keep up when this is sapping most of my time… I try to write during study period when I don't have any homework to do… I'll try to get a couple up and if I can come up with more than one chapter that period, I'll see if I can finish typing them and I'll post them both! That will be your reward for being so faithful!_

_Ta-Ta! _


	5. Into Eshkar

_A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful and patient reviewers! I hope you don't get confused by the means of telekinetic communication methods. If any of you are confused, let me know in your reviews and I put an explanation in my next Authors Note. Here's the next exciting installment of…_

**  
Chapter five, Into Eshkar**

**unknown area, 2:01 p.m. August 4th**

A bird twittered in the treetops, first unaware of the strange new arrivals. The suns shined brilliantly on the serene landscape. Vegeta groaned, caressing his aching head.

_Where…am I? _his thoughts were scattered and ha felt at a severe disadvantage being unaware of his surroundings. Storm drew back her wings; a scene of peace enveloped her as a mother welcoming her child home from a long journey.

_Could this be Eshkar? _She thought, transforming and slowly flexing her hand.

Trunks carefully opened his eyes. Relief swam over him as he saw that no harm had befallen them just yet. He gazed at Storm with longing. Ever since her reawakening, he'd sensed some distance between them. That dream he'd had about her did not improve the matters at all either. He inwardly shuttered at the very thought of her appearance—that horrid creature he beheld. Storm turned to him curiously, feeling his emotions but not his thoughts.

_And yet we share a bond still. _This gladdened his heart. Storm raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood swing. Vegeta was glancing around wildly, trying to grasp an image of some invisible foe.

"Where are we _anyway_?" He grunted.

"I believe we are in Eshkar…" Storm replied dreamily. The bird fluttered onto her shoulder. Its brow feathery coat gleamed in the light of the two suns.

A mist began to creep towards them, tendrils of eerie vapor swirling before their feet. The bird twittered nervously and took off in fright. Vegeta and Trunks instinctively took a defense possession as the mist grew thicker. Storm gathered energy in the palm of her hand and dug her toes into the dirt. Faint chanting filled the air as a blonde female, dressed in a white toga assumed her position in the midst of the fog. The light emitting off of the being was intimidating as was her powerful aura.

"Who are you?" Storm demanded, shattering the sound of chanting in the air. The radiant being smiled sadly.

"Storm, you don't even know your own master?" The three lowered their guard immediately. Storm was unsure of what she should do. The goddess floated towards the group.

"My name is Ithar, thunder goddess and a guide to the good." She smiled warmly. "Welcome to Eshkar." Her face suddenly became grave. "Now, we have some important matters to attend to,' She beckoned them to follow down a path. "Something strange has been going on with the children of the village. They suddenly become enraged, beating their fists into the ground and scratching themselves with their nails. I cannot get a hold of them fast enough to determine what is wrong. They kill themselves far too quickly." They walked into a valley, houses built up in the center, surrounded on all sides by towers guarded by sentries. They hid their faces as the goddess approached. Storm was confused at what she had said.

"But…if you're a goddess…shouldn't you be able to look into their minds…'

"Actually," Ithar replied "I'm only _half _goddess. I only have certain magic abilities. They include telekinetic communications and spell casting. Whatever it is that is controlling them is dark and powerful; you have a stronger will than I do."

The village was empty, as the three walked by, curious onlookers peered out the window holes but quickly hid when spotted.

"But how can I if the children die before I can look into their minds?"

"We've ties one up." Ithar stopped before a storehouse, a wooden structure with various flora sprouting in the thatched roof. She opened the door to reveal a room lit only by torches. Two ropes that hung from the ceiling restrained the child's hands; while the two from the floor restrained her legs. The girl's face was twisted in agony as she struggled against the ropes which suspended her. The harsh binds cut into her raw skin and the blood ran down her arm. Every now and then she would flutter in and out of her normal self, a whimpering child with blue eyes full of fear and pain. A second after that, the blue would fill with red and her hair would be shaken into a wild flurry of brown. She bled from the mouth; apparently she had bitten clean through her own tongue. The child's clothes were covered in her own blood. She was screaming bloody murder in a fury of harsh, unfamiliar words.

Vegeta was shocked.

"What…the…hell?" was all he could manage. Trunks were equally as speechless. Ithar noticed how the child had bit through her own tongue and urged Storm to hurry.

"She will bleed to death soon, reach into her mind and sift through her thoughts and memories!"

Storm nodded, closing her eyes and surrounding herself in the emptiness of her mind. She _reached out, _creating crisp mental images of the people in the room. She focused her energy into the mind of the girl. What she saw shocked her.

_A/N: CLIFF! MUHAHAHAHA! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!_


	6. Oh Ruptured Soul of Mine

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Justin case you were curious, Vegeta and Trunks were shocked the condition the young girl was in and her behavior (you would be to if you actually saw her yourself, trust me). I should've put their reactions before the description of what they saw though…I apologize. I also wanted to say that in the chapter, any time someone is looking through another person's memories, it is as if you could walk through the scene, you are not seeing through the eyes of the beholder (the way I am choosing to write it anyway). It's as if you are walking amongst the cast of a play on the stage except they can't see you (obviously since it is a memory). Kind of like Harry Potter if any of you have read it. **Note: there is a reference to rape in this chapter.**_

**Chapter six, Oh Ruptured Soul of Mine**

**Eshkar storehouse, 2:27 p.m. August 4th**

Storm fought for power, whatever it was did not want _anyone _to see what was going on inside of the mind of the girl. Inside the mind, Storm sifted through her memories. Nothing was unusual with the girl and Storm was a little puzzled as to why this sudden change had befallen this innocent child. It was then she came across a crack. Another soul had possessed the child and forced itself, including its memories, into the host. Storm watched the last memory of the spirit…

_**A young servant girl crept towards gigantic double doors. In her mind she pictured a map of the castle, the throne room behind those gigantic, oak doors. Her fingertips feathered the handle as her heart beat wildly. **_

_**A voice bellowed from within, muffled only by the enormity of those doors. With the very precision of a thief, her tiny, trembling hand grasped the handle and opened the door. It was as if the huge structure held its own breath as she let only a slit of light to pass into the throne room, barely visible.**_

"_**I've been hearing some rebellious slaves speaking outwardly in defiance of your law, your majesty." A foot soldier reported. **_

"**_They need to be disciplined. The heretics must be silenced. Certain measures must be taken in order to keep order. It is better to be feared than to be loved." _**

_**The king replied harshly. His tone bit at the girl's ears like a snake, injecting the venom of fear into the young girl's being. **_

"_**Yes, your majesty." The soldier agreed.**_

"_**I want you to have my army kill the first born of every family—boy or girl, it doesn't matter. Kill those who get in your way." **_

_**With that he was dismissed. The soldier began to approach the doors the child was hiding behind. She dashed down the hall like a fox, fleeing wildly from the hunters dogs. Thankfully she was unseen by the passing soldier. Her heart pounded, threatening to burst form the cavity that held it as she hid behind a smooth marble support.**_

_**The army passed by, marching and breathing in unison. The girl squeezed her eye lids together and pressed her body up against the cold marble, willing herself to become a part of the structure itself, wishing to disappear. Sharp screams echoed throughout the village, the wailing of mother's whose children were so ruthlessly slaughtered. She pressed her hands firmly onto her ears in attempt to block out the miserable sound. She waited for what appeared to be an eternity of suspenseful moments. **_

**_When the wailing had subsided for the time being, the young girl curiously crawled to the back door and escaped._**

**_She gazed, horror stricken at the sight of bodies littered on the cobblestone road. There were even some mothers were slain, clinging to their children. _**

_**The girl recognized the body of her older sister. The sight of her dead wrenched at her heart. She ran, tripping over her own feet and somehow landed at her sister's side.**_

"_**Ohirme…" she managed to choke out in her despair.**_

_**Footsteps sounded from behind her and fear filled her heart again. Whirling around, she looked into the face of a soldier. The man was plump, barely squeezing into his armor and he smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days. He chuckled menacingly and the girl flinched. He walked closer to her and she could smell his rancid breath as he spoke.**_

"**_What are you doing here all _alone, _little girl_?" _he whispered, his foul breathing fluttering her black hair. Her lower lip quivered uncontrollably and she was sure he would kill her just as he had her sister. _**

"**_Do you want to go _home_?" the mocking voice hit her in the stomach as she remembered that she had no home—her sister had always found them a place to stay, weather it be an alleyway or the kitchen of the king. The man smiled evilly._**

"**_I'll take you home." He grasped her hand in his iron grip and before what was happening registered in the girl's brain, the man pulled her into a near by house. She screamed suddenly in fright but was quickly silenced by the man's hand as he shoved her onto the bed. Her eyes grew wide and she kicked about wildly as he tore off her clothes. Pinning her down, he forced himself on her repeatedly and strangled her when he was finished, ending her life. _**

Storm pulled away from the memory in disgust and drew back into the thoughtless gap, a gap between one's thoughts and memories. A place in her own mind where she had withdrawn to so many times to meditate.

Her ears picked up the wretched sobbing of a little girl. In the distance, a blurry figure appeared in the black. Storm struggled to focus her mind as she approached. The girl turned to her, face like stone.

"Now you see," the girl said coldly, "You've seen what I've been through and now you must die!" the seemingly harmless girl began to change before her eyes. "Now, I will feast upon your soul!" her voice came out mangled and garbled.

Vegeta and Trunks looked on in horror as the girl broke the bonds which were restraining her. The girl's eyes rolled in back of her head and she sprouted twisted bat like wings. Her finger nails grew long and jagged, like ten dangerous swords.

Trunks saw that Storm's body was in peril and rushed forward.

"NO!" Ithar screamed, _stopping _him briefly mid-stride. "You mustn't touch her! If she breaks concentration now her soul will be lost forever in the mind of that girl!"

Trunks battled inwardly as he watched the girl spread her wings and open her mouth. He clenched his jaw as she charged at Storm. It took a hell of a lot of will power to stay put.

Storm dodged the first attack in her mind but felt the pain in her body. An image of her fleshly body appeared in the gap.

_But I dodged it…? _

"Talk to her!" Trunks cried.

"I can't," Ithar mechanically stated, "She cannot be contacted when invading someone's mind, she has to figure out how to defeat the spirit on her own." She finished

"_Hang in there, Storm…" _he whispered, half to himself and half to her.

The girl-monster prepared to attack again but Storm anticipated this. She lunged forward with clenched fists, preparing to hit her full force in the stomach. Her spirit-body flickered for a moment as she passed through the girl-monster. She whirled around mid-stride to see what had happened.

"What…the…hell?" She said aloud as the girl-monster hit her body full force again. Storm cursed. "How the hell am I supposed to hurt you if I can't even _touch _you?"

Vegeta felt weak. He hated that feeling. Not being able to protect someone when you were only a few feet away. He felt unrest and decided to use a Gallic cannon attack to blast the girl-monster through the building.

"NO! Don't!" Ithar shouted, as if reading his mind. Vegeta lowered his attack hesitantly. He didn't like being bossed around by a women—goddess or not.

"Do you _want _her soul to perish with that girl?"

"How the hell am I supposed to help her then?" he gruffly shouted back.

"By letting her figure it out herself!" she said through her teeth. "As long as her body does not die, the spirit will not devour her soul."

_"Shit." _Storm's body took another blow. The girl-monster prepared to attack once again.

"WHY CAN'T I TOUCH YOU!" Storm shot a blast of energy in the girl-monster's direction out of pure frustration. She gasped in shock as the girl-monster took the full damage of the attack and went flying away from Storm's fleshly body.

Suddenly the girl-monster flew across the room, as if thrown by some mighty force. Ithar threw a sideways glance at Vegeta, her eyes displaying 'I told you so' mockery. Vegeta glared in response to this.

The girl-monster slowly rose as Storm took a stand in front of her body. She smirked (yes, just like Vegeta ) as if to say 'come and get it'. The annoyed girl-monster flew at her, only to charge head first into a blast of fire based energy. The girl-monster's winds crumpled as she fell to her knees and Storm thought that surly she was beaten. She lowered her guard too soon.

_A/N: Anooootheeer cliiiiifffff, Nah nah nah nah naaaah naaaah! Please review!_


	7. Some Kind of Game

**Chapter seven, Some Kind of Game **

**_Eshkar storehouse, _2:45 p.m. August 4th**

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life hasn't been so kind and it's hard for me. I don't want to get into the details but please don't be angry if I haven't updated. Thanks for all of the reviews. Much appreciated. I'll see if I can somehow explain why/how this random girl is being possessed by the spirit of a hurt child but it may still be confusing. I'm also planning on starting an InuYasha fan fiction titled "I Have No One to Protect" obviously not until I have this one finished and my Fruit's Basket fan fiction done. But do please keep an eye out for the InuYasha fiction; it is going to be very well written because I'm going to take my time. Enjoy the short (but awesome) chapter!_

Many souls began to gather around the girl-monster like moths to a candle. They began to form one large creature, in the shape of some twisted demon with spikes and large wings.

"Come fourth all who have been slain by the same foe as I! Come fourth!" the mangled voice rang through the darkness as the girl-monster charged forward at an incredible speed.

Storm had no time to react and the attack hit her body.

_Shit… _She quickly put up her guard again. The girl-monster began to chuckle, then, emitting the high pitched squeal of several children being tickled, it disappeared, leaving Storm alone. Storm's eyes darted from side to side as she searched for any trace of her foe. She then began to _search_ mentally but to no avail. The only clue to the girl-monster's presence was its laughter, fluctuating in volume and thundering all around; causing it to be impossible to detect the exact location.

_Dammit… _Storm clenched a fist and retreated to her body. Before she could get close enough to enter, it disappeared from her vision.

"What!" Storm groped around where her body was and the laughter grew louder.

"Nice. You've passed level one." An echoing voice pronounced. Strom whirled around, eyes wildly consumed with confusion. Before her was the first form of the girl—previous to her turning into a monster.

"Wh…what do you mean, _level one_?" Storm stuttered. The girl giggled.

"The game silly! You passed level one!" She giggled again and began to vanish.

"W-wait! I still don't know what you mean!" she cried angrily. Her voice echoed back at her. She groaned and screamed in frustration. She heatedly kicked a rock. She looked down, briefly shocked.

_Where did that come from…_ she looked ahead at a path set before her, cobblestone and lined with a rock wall.

_What's this...Someone is seriously screwing with me. _Her feet began to move forward reluctantly. With every step she took, the road crumbled behind her.

_I guess I'm not going back…_ the path seemed to go on and on. As she progressed, landscape became more prominent; she began to see the dense forest background although somewhat blurred by a strange purple miasma. Up ahead, Storm could see a fork in the path. One looked the same as the path where she had already traversed, while the other part lead into an even denser part of the jungle.

_Now which to choose…well, I can't turn back if I make the wrong choice… _ A wind began to blow, as if gently pulling her into the dense part. She smiled.

_And I took the road less traveled by…_ she entered the woods, into uncertainty.

_A/N: Sorry that this one is wicked short. I just needed to get a chapter posted and I felt like I should end it here… Sorry about that. Yes…the plot is taking newer twists and turns but don't worry! There is a purpose to this all (with some DBZ, I promise you!). Don't worry Thomas, I am still using your idea but I figured that she would need to get some training done, am I right? Please review, suggestions welcome, I do still need some ideas… by the way. I might not update until after New Years because I am getting a new computer for Christmas and I won't be able to update until then. _


End file.
